Jughead Jones (Riverdale)
Forsythe Pendleton Jones III (known primarily as Jughead Jones) is one of the main protagonists of the CW/Netflix series, Riverdale. He is a loner and a heartthrob who is extremely intelligent, and often investigates crimes when they occur in Riverdale despite not being an official investigator, as well as being only 16 years old. Jughead grew up in poverty, as he lived in the Southside, with his father FP Jones being the leader of a group known as the Southside Serpents. Following Jason Blossom's murder, he wrote a book and began investigating it. During this, he fell into a romantic relationship with Betty Cooper, and they began solving the mystery alongside their friends, Archie and Veronica. Jughead was a sophomore at Riverdale High School, but following the arrest of his father FP Jones, the leader of the Southside Serpents, he was placed into foster care and, as a result, had to transfer to Southside High. While attending the gang and drug infested high school, he re-opened the school newspaper, the Red and Black, where he is an editor, alongside new recruit, Toni Topaz, the newspaper's photographer. Jughead is a close friend of Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper, with whom he is used to be in a relationship with, until she abruptly ended it. He is also a member of the Southside Serpents, which he recently joined following his father's arrest. With his father sentenced to do a hard time, Jughead now has to look after his mother and little sister, as his father stated to him during one of their man to man talks. After accepting the Serpents offer of joining the gang, it has allowed him to ask for favors, when needed to find out information. He currently lives in his father's trailer, rather than having to live with his foster parents. As he stated to Betty, living in his dad's trailer home, riding his bike, made him feel that his father would always be with him no matter what. After Jughead transferred to Southside High, even though he wasn't officially a Southside Serpent yet, they still considered Jughead as family, due to his relation to the leader. As Toni pointed out to him, he was a "Serpent by blood", stating that it was his birthright. Even though he refused at first to be apart of the gang, the Serpents still respected him and would protect him by having his back whenever they're needed. It wasn't long after joining the Serpents that Jughead came back in contact with Penny Peabody, otherwise known as the Snake Charmer, who trapped him into becoming her personal drug-runner, thus fulfilling the debt that his father failed to pay. Due to the surveillance video that Penny acquired of Jughead (and Archie) making a drug drop off, he is now forced to regularly traffic her drugs from the Southside of Riverdale to a warehouse in Greendale. Should he misbehave or fail to comply, Penny threatened to send the surveillance video to the police. Jughead is the narrator of the series and is writing a novel about Jason Blossom's mysterious death. He was portrayed by actor Cole Sprouse, who also played Cody Martin. Gallery Images Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Narrators Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Archie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Pessimists Category:Teenagers Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Category:Heartbroken Category:Heroic Liars Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Pacifists Category:Determinators Category:Forgivers Category:Poor Category:Charismatic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Genre Savvy Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Anti Hero Category:Byronic Category:Related to Villain Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Extremists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Misguided Category:Counterparts Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Nihilistic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Artistic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Wise Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Big Good